Soulless Sky
by RizuMcButt
Summary: Kaiba's newest technology takes him to the land of the Duel Monsters, but not all is quite as he imagined as he finds his three precious Blue Eyes in trouble.


Soulless Sky

**Disclaimer: **It's pointless to rant about these things, so I guess I'll just say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Chapter One:    Invention and Discovery

One last connection… This wire attached here… Twist this piece of metal around that plug… He smiled with satisfaction. Now it was ready. 

Seto Kaiba stepped away from his newest Duel Monsters system and surveyed it critically. It was only the first version, and wires had yet to be covered with sleek, chrome plating, but it was ready for testing. 

He carefully stepped over thick cords running from the machine to the wall, providing the mechanical monolith with power, and approached the seat. This most recent technology was designed to bring the user to the monsters, not just their mind, as had been the case with Virtual World, but the entire body. It was made that way so that their power would be increased when in their natural state. Or, that was the intention. There was no telling what was actually going to happen. 

He reached the cockpit and sank slowly into the chair. This model could be operated by the user in the chair, and did not require an outside operator like his last few did. This he could work entirely himself. With a slight smile, he strapped the wires to his wrists and inserted his deck into the side panel. Now he was ready. He stared at the red button a moment, prepping himself for the journey. He wasn't sure what was really going to happen… but the only way was to try it and find out. With a sigh, he clicked it. 

There was a light mechanical hum, a slight click, an eerie sort of pulling sensation, and everything went black. 

***

Seto woke with a slight groan. His head hurt like he had been run over by some grossly obese elephant. He sat up, rubbing his head, and looked carefully around. He sat in some sort of glade. Around him, birds chirped and a hidden stream burbled merrily. Above him, the sky shone a brilliant azure blue, though there was no hint of a sun. Odd… perhaps it was behind a cloud, or had sunk below the tree level. With a slight shrug, he dismissed the matter and stood, bumping into somebody in the process. 

He turned around, instantly on guard, and admonishing himself for relaxing. The sight he saw caught him completely unawares. He blinked with surprise. 

"Gyakutenno Megami?"

A tall woman stood before him. Her long, earthen colored hair blew serenely about her fair face. Tattoos marked her features, enhancing her beauty, and somehow making her look gentle. She smiled kindly. 

"Indeed, fair sir. And who are you?"

Instantly he regained his composure. Of course it was a Gyakutenno Megami. This was the world of the monsters, was it not? He carefully made his face blank again. 

"I am Seto Kaiba, a visitor to this land. I mean no harm to anything, and I hope nothing means to harm me." It was a cautious introduction, intended to state his peaceful purposes, and at the same time make it clear that he would be ready for an attack. He said much the same thing in dealing with potential new business partners. 

"Oh, it is you! Nothing will harm you, Goshujin. I will make sure of that." 

He frowned, caught off-guard again. " 'Goshujin'? Why do you call me that?"

She smiled again. "Because you are. We all belong to you, for it is you we serve in battle." 

He blinked and it began to make sense to him. He was Goshujin to them, or 'master', because they were _his _monsters. When he came to their land, they could acknowledge that. He liked this new system. 

The Gyakutenno Megami continued, "I was given orders by Lapis to bring you to him when you arrived." 

"Lapis?"

She nodded. "Hai. You know him as your Blue Eyes White Dragon. But you have three of them, and so we know him as Lapis. The others go by Lazuli and Sapphire."

"I… see. And, why does Lapis wish to see me?" 

She shrugged, still smiling. "That is for him to say."

Seto nodded. It probably would not be wise to refuse a request of the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon, even if it was his. It is best not to make enemies that can so easily destroy you. "Take me to him, then." 

"Of course. This way." She turned and began to walk. Seto saw that he had no choice but to follow her, or be lost in the forest. With a tingle of excitement, he trailed after the monster. It was odd though… he had always expected that monsters would be ruthless, unfeeling. And yet this one seemed every bit as human as he was. He shook his head. Maybe this system was more real than he intended. 

**TBC**

Review please! Because that would be very nice and I would love you forever and ever. Tell me what you think; if I should continue this, or leave it to gather e-dust on my hard drive. And remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome! 


End file.
